<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lonely little life by madburnishing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772019">Lonely little life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/madburnishing/pseuds/madburnishing'>madburnishing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kray ships are background/implied, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Sexual Slavery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:29:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/madburnishing/pseuds/madburnishing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The new breeder is small and angry looking, but Galo isn't worried when he arrives. Just another body to keep his Master warm.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, Kray Foresight/Lio Fotia, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lonely little life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The new breeder is small and angry looking, but Galo isn't worried when he arrives. Just another body to keep his Master warm, to fulfill the urges that Galo himself can not: he isn't doll-like or beautiful, can't carry children and heirs, but he has made peace with the fact that Master doesn't use him for that. There are other ways he can satisfy Master's urges than to be with child.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Besides, they never last long enough to carry to term anyway. Galo gives the new meat two weeks before he's leaving the mansion in a body bag. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A month later, and Master has still not let the new boy, Lio, go. He still sleeps in Master's room, even though Galo </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> that the boy bites and was there when his fingernails were ripped off following an incident where he drew blood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ungrateful</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Galo thinks as he carries the boy's unconscious body into the bathroom, where he is tasked with washing the blood from him. It would be all too easy to 'accidentally' leave him unattended in the tub and let him drown, but Master has taken a liking to this blonde for a reason that Galo can not see himself, and he does not want to be responsible for causing any upset to Master. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tub's water is a pale pink and starting to cool down when the boy wakes up. He blinks at Galo, violet eyes suspicious as if he's expecting to be hurt, but Galo just keeps his head down and continues to scrub dried blood off the boy's bruised body. It has been so long since he had Master's attention to the degree this boy has. His bruises are marks that he should be honoured to wear, but instead he's curling in on himself, ashamed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are… are you one of </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>, too?" He asks, careful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes." Galo mutters, not looking up, not trusting himself to keep his composure if he does. Unfortunately, the boy takes it as an invitation to carry on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry." He says, and when Galo scrubs a little too hard, he catches on, and does not speak again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galo finishes up with the bath and hands the boy a towel, but when he gets up, he stumbles and falls, legs too shaky and unsure. Galo sighs, telling himself that it's what is asked of him, and wraps the boy up himself. Though the towel isn't very large, it keeps the chill away and Galo carries the boy back up to their Master's room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Master is not in the room, to Galo's disappointment, but he deposits the boy onto the round pillow on the ground, a spot that Galo only gets to sleep in if he's been particularly well behaved. It makes him hate the boy more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you." He says, as Galo is turning to leave. He grunts instead of relying, and closes the door behind him. Hopefully he's done a good enough job to get Master's attention. Hopefully good enough for a treat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After that, the boy (Lio, and he's actually older than Galo himself even if he looks the opposite) seems to think that he's sympathetic to him, or something like that. Galo isn't sympathetic, he's just cordial because Master </span>
  <em>
    <span>likes</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lio for some reason, and wants his favourites to get along. Apparently a drop of kindness is enough to open Lio's heart and take a peek inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's part of a rebellion group. Master already knows this, had originally taken him as a trophy before his breeder status was revealed. Galo knows this too, because he knows everyone in this mansion and people talk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hasn't given up hope, curiously, and talks endlessly about his friends and how they'll save him. He talks about this only in the night, after their Master has had his way with him and his blood is swirling in the water, and Galo is gently washing his back with a towel. Galo could care less about who Lio considers friends, but he listens rapt anyway, paying attention only so he can memorise the information for Master and trying to rein in his jealousy over the attention Lio gets. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They get closer. Lio leans into Galo's touch now, smiles when Galo comes to clean him. It makes his stomach turn in a weird axis, unfamiliar and unsettling. Galo hates Lio with every fiber of his being and yet here they are, night after night, and it culminates with a confession. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm so tired of this." Lio sinks into the water, too deliberate to be called a slip or an accident. Galo pulls him up, and their eyes meet briefly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can't." He says. Lio laughs, a hollow sound, and brings a hand to his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know how you can do it." His other hand falls to his belly, where he is starting to show signs of a child. Galo's eyes follow and he looks at the bump, curious and disgusted at the sight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I simply do what I must." He says, swallowing and looking away. Even if the child is Master's, it is also the boy's, and he doesn't know how he feels about that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... You're right…" Lio's eyes close, and for a second Galo is scared he's going to slip under again, but he doesn't. He stays quiet, and when Galo finishes, he just smiles shyly and slinks into their Master's room. Something about the interaction makes Galo uneasy, but he can't put his finger on what. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day, Lio miscarries. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Master is angry, and calls Galo to '</span>
  <em>
    <span>clean up the mess</span>
  </em>
  <span>' of Lio on the floor, unmoving and eyes unseeing. The mess, of course, is Lio himself rather than the pool of blood and feces and whatever else he's laying in, and Galo takes his time getting the boy to the pharmacy. Maybe he'll bleed out. That would be good. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He does not. Die, that is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It matters little, though, as Galo is finally getting the attention he craves from his Master. He's been </span>
  <em>
    <span>so good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, looking after that new breeder Master is so fond of, and he deserves to be used, to eat from Master's hand and to sleep at his feet. It's bliss, now that Galo has lines carved lovingly into his back from his favourite crop, a sting that reminds him that he's owned and loved with every move he makes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Master offers him painkillers, but he denies it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he's praised, and Galo knows he's passed the test. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn't exclude him from having to check up on Lio, though. Even near death can't distract Master from his presence, and Galo is losing his patience. In fact, Master seems to be more worried about Lio than Lio has any right to. He thinks of a plan in the long hours when his body will not rest even if he's by his Master's side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy is awake and aware when he turns up, a week after the incident. He's been moved to a smaller room, one with a bed and a bucket and not much else (which is honestly luxury). He looks horrified at the state of Galo, eyes roaming over the new cuts and bruises that Galo himself wears proudly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, I'm so sorry." He says quietly, and Galo moves in for the kill. He holds Lio gently, because the boy will do anything for a touch that doesn't bruise him, and tips his chin up to catch his lips in a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's unexpectedly pleasant. Galo is not used to kissing, or being kissed, and he tries to conjure a softness he hasn't seen since his childhood. It works as Lio melts into him, climbs into his lap and sinks down. His body is so small and hole so tight, Galo can't help but gasp when Lio sheathes himself on him. Master's cock is bigger, and Lio has experience in taking that, so Galo doesn't waste any time in setting a rhythm, bucking up into Lio who gasps into his neck, hands buried in his hair. It feels good, the sex, but also Galo can see his plan working, and maybe finally Master will see what a whore Lio is, and get rid of him, and he'll get Master's full attention again, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> is what sends him over the edge, spilling into Lio with a grunt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They don't say anything afterwards, Lio surprisingly bashful in the afterglow. Galo is thankful for that, because he doesn't think he can keep his mouth shut if he had to talk. He just leaves quietly, and when he goes to sleep that night, it takes him easily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Galo avoids Lio in the following weeks, as much as he can until Master starts using Lio again, and he has to clean the boy. It's not ideal, but Galo keeps his head low, mouth shut and job done quickly. Lio's expression directed at him is almost always one of hurt, but that only adds fuel to Galo's fire. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The worst is yet to come. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Lio starts showing, it's time to execute his plan. He goes to his Master, looking as ashamed and as innocent as he can. It's not long until Master asks him what's wrong, and Galo replies: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I am so sorry master, Lio, he took-- he-- I</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Master is confused, and his fingers flex in warning. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What is it, pet?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I… I think Lio's child is mine.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He says and he braces himself for impact. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surprisingly, Master does not hit him. He grabs Galo by his shoulders, and forces him to make eye contact. Galo repeats himself, and tells the story of how Lio had forced himself on him, tears in his eyes and voice wobbling occasionally. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It works, because Master lets go of Galo, getting up to hopefully solve the </span>
  <em>
    <span>problem</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p><span>Galo smiles, watching Master leave the room, settling into</span> <span>his spot at the foot of the bed. </span></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come talk to me on Twitter @misinning!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>